List of Mach Turbos (Dantescifi)
This is the list of Mach Turbos, motorcycles for each Turboranger from Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. Their American counterparts are the Auto Force Cycles from Power Rangers Auto Force. They also come in toy form. Here is the list (with color names in parenthesis): *Mach Turbo 01 (red) *Mach Turbo 02 (black) *Mach Turbo 03 (blue) *Mach Turbo 04 (yellow) *Mach Turbo 05 (pink) *Mach Turbo 06 (silver) *Mach Turbo 07 (green) *Mach Turbo 08A (purple) *Mach Turbo 08B (violet) *Mach Turbo 09 (orange) *Mach Turbo 10 (crimson) *Mach Turbo 11 (navy) *Mach Turbo 12 (white) *Mach Turbo 13 (gold) *Mach Turbo 14 (teal) *Mach Turbo 15 (brown) *Mach Turbo 16 (indigo) *Mach Turbo 17 (saffron) *Mach Turbo 18 (amethyst) *Mach Turbo 19 (vermilion) *Mach Turbo 20 (chartreuse) *Mach Turbo 21 (magenta) *Mach Turbo 22 (viridian) *Mach Turbo 23 (burgundy) *Mach Turbo 24 (powder blue) *Mach Turbo 25 (scarlet) *Mach Turbo 26 (cyan) *Mach Turbo 27 (azure) *Mach Turbo 28 (lavender) *Mach Turbo 29 (gray) *Mach Turbo 30 (beige) *Mach Turbo 31 (cerulean) *Mach Turbo 32 (slate) *Mach Turbo 33 (cobalt) *Mach Turbo 34 (gunmetal) *Mach Turbo 35 (copper) *Mach Turbo 36 (bronze) *Mach Turbo 37 (khaki) *Mach Turbo 38 (citrine) *Mach Turbo 39 (maroon) *Mach Turbo 40 (olive) *Mach Turbo 41 (peach) *Mach Turbo 42 (cream) *Mach Turbo 43 (sangria) *Mach Turbo 44 (plum) *Mach Turbo 45 (emerald) *Mach Turbo 46 (cerise) *Mach Turbo 47 (mauve) *Mach Turbo 48 (moccasin) *Mach Turbo 49 (aquamarine) *Mach Turbo 50 (pearl) *Mach Turbo 51 (turquoise) *Mach Turbo 52 (platinum) *Mach Turbo 53 (tan) *Mach Turbo 54 (bittersweet) *Mach Turbo 55 (periwinkle) *Mach Turbo 56 (sapphire) *Mach Turbo 57 (fuchsia) *Mach Turbo 58 (dark green) *Mach Turbo 59 (mahogany) *Mach Turbo 60 (sea green) *Mach Turbo 61 (claret) *Mach Turbo 62 (lime) *Mach Turbo 63 (amber) *Mach Turbo 64 (ecru) *Mach Turbo 65 (taupe) *Mach Turbo 66 (tawny) *Mach Turbo 67 (lilac) *Mach Turbo 68 (ochre) *Mach Turbo 69 (sepia) *Mach Turbo 70 (celadon) *Mach Turbo 71 (rust) *Mach Turbo 72 (orchid) *Mach Turbo 73 (ash) *Mach Turbo 74 (steel blue) *Mach Turbo 75 (sky blue) *Mach Turbo 76 (burnt orange) *Mach Turbo 77 (brick red) *Mach Turbo 78 (caramel) *Mach Turbo 79 (marigold) *Mach Turbo 80 (burnt sienna) *Mach Turbo 81 (verdigris) *Mach Turbo 82 (Indochine) *Mach Turbo 83 (carmine) *Mach Turbo 84 (linen) *Mach Turbo 85 (goldenrod) *Mach Turbo 86 (butterscotch) *Mach Turbo 87 (terracotta) *Mach Turbo 88 (heliotrope) *Mach Turbo 89 (dark gray) *Mach Turbo 90A (harlequin) *Mach Turbo 90B (apple green) *Mach Turbo 91 (amaranth) *Mach Turbo 92 (ultramarine) *Mach Turbo 93 (royal blue) *Mach Turbo 94 (garnet) *Mach Turbo 95 (rose) *Mach Turbo 96 (ebony) *Mach Turbo 97 (ivory) *Mach Turbo 98 (thistle) *Mach Turbo 99 (myrtle) *Mach Turbo 100 (onyx) *Mach Turbo 101 (chestnut) *Mach Turbo 102 (lemon) *Mach Turbo 103 (jade) *Mach Turbo 104 (auburn) *Mach Turbo 105 (chocolate) *Mach Turbo 106 (frost) *Mach Turbo 107 (sienna) *Mach Turbo 108 (umber) *Mach Turbo 109 (sunset orange) *Mach Turbo 110 (cadet blue) *Mach Turbo 111 (jungle green) *Mach Turbo 112 (almond) *Mach Turbo 113 (mustard) *Mach Turbo 114 (puce) *Mach Turbo 115 (dark brown) *Mach Turbo 116 (orange peel) *Mach Turbo 117 (hunter green) *Mach Turbo 118 (charcoal) *Mach Turbo 119 (salmon) *Mach Turbo 120 (avocado) *Mach Turbo 121 (wisteria) *Mach Turbo 122 (coquelicot) *Mach Turbo 123 (maize) *Mach Turbo 124 (reseda) *Mach Turbo 125 (persimmon) *Mach Turbo 126 (cornflower) *Mach Turbo 127 (apricot) *Mach Turbo 128 (brass) *Mach Turbo 129 (ruby) *Mach Turbo 130 (mint) *Mach Turbo 131 (forest green) *Mach Turbo 132 (coral) *Mach Turbo 133 (aubergine) *Mach Turbo 134 (dandelion) *Mach Turbo 135 (honey) *Mach Turbo 136 (lava) *Mach Turbo 137 (hazel) *Mach Turbo 138 (topaz) *Mach Turbo 139 (russet) *Mach Turbo 140 (pumpkin) *Mach Turbo 141 (mango) *Mach Turbo 142 (honeydew) *Mach Turbo 143 (cantaloupe) *Mach Turbo 144 (zomp) *Mach Turbo 145 (alabaster) *Mach Turbo 146 (pine green) *Mach Turbo 147 (strawberry) *Mach Turbo 148 (oatmeal) *Mach Turbo 149 (pistachio) *Mach Turbo 150 (snow) *Mach Turbo 151 (raspberry) *Mach Turbo 152 (tangerine) *Mach Turbo 153 (sand) *Mach Turbo 154 (yam) *Mach Turbo 155 (daffodil) *Mach Turbo 156 (mulberry) *Mach Turbo 157 (vanilla) *Mach Turbo 158 (cinnamon) *Mach Turbo 159 (tomato) *Mach Turbo 160 (carrot) *Mach Turbo 161 (blueberry) *Mach Turbo 162 (watermelon) *Mach Turbo 163 (denim) *Mach Turbo 164 (asparagus) *Mach Turbo 165 (moss green) *Mach Turbo 166 (manatee) *Mach Turbo 167 (cranberry) *Mach Turbo 168 (wheat) *Mach Turbo 169 (pomegranate) *Mach Turbo 170 (grape) *Mach Turbo 171 (papaya) *Mach Turbo 172 (Thulian pink) *Mach Turbo 173 (erin) *Mach Turbo 174 (arylide) *Mach Turbo 175 (flame red) *Mach Turbo 176 (shadow) *Mach Turbo 177 (bisque) *Mach Turbo 178 (spring green) *Mach Turbo 179 (fern) *Mach Turbo 180 (sunglow) *Mach Turbo 181 (tangelo) *Mach Turbo 182A (pear) *Mach Turbo 182B (springbud) *Mach Turbo 183 (chartreuse yellow) *Mach Turbo 184 (pansy) *Mach Turbo 185 (apple red) *Mach Turbo 186 (capri) *Mach Turbo 187 (paprika) *Mach Turbo 188 (blackberry) *Mach Turbo 189 (gamboge) *Mach Turbo 190 (buttermilk) *Mach Turbo 191 (eggshell) *Mach Turbo 192 (coffee) *Mach Turbo 193 (flamingo) *Mach Turbo 194 (shamrock) *Mach Turbo 195 (licorice) *Mach Turbo 196 (bubblegum) *Mach Turbo 197 (pineapple) *Mach Turbo 198 (coconut) *Mach Turbo 199 (banana) *Mach Turbo 200 (celery) *Mach Turbo 201 (eucalyptus) *Mach Turbo 202 (beaver) *Mach Turbo 203 (canary) *Mach Turbo 204 (midnight blue) *Mach Turbo 205 (boysenberry) *Mach Turbo 206 (robin's egg blue) *Mach Turbo 207 (camel) *Mach Turbo 208 (peacock) *Mach Turbo 209 (kiwi) *Mach Turbo 210 (cardinal) *Mach Turbo 211 (pea green) *Mach Turbo 212 (buff) *Mach Turbo 213 (walnut) *Mach Turbo 214 (grass green) *Mach Turbo 215 (smoke) *Mach Turbo 216 (ocean blue) *Mach Turbo 217 (sunflower) *Mach Turbo 218 (broccoli) *Mach Turbo 219 (tanzanite) *Mach Turbo 220 (peridot) *Mach Turbo 221 (tumbleweed) *Mach Turbo 222 (marshmallow) *Mach Turbo 223 (cheese yellow) *Mach Turbo 224 (malachite) *Mach Turbo 225 (obsidian) *Mach Turbo 226 (champagne) *Mach Turbo 227 (toffee) *Mach Turbo 228 (artichoke) *Mach Turbo 229 (nyanza) *Mach Turbo 230 (jonquil) *Mach Turbo 231 (pewter) *Mach Turbo 232 (clementine) *Mach Turbo 233 (xanadu) *Mach Turbo 234 (dragonfruit) *Mach Turbo 235 (turmeric) *Mach Turbo 236 (oyster) *Mach Turbo 237 (elderberry) *Mach Turbo 238 (nectarine) *Mach Turbo 239 (cloud gray) *Mach Turbo 240 (quartz) *Mach Turbo 241 (bone) *Mach Turbo 242 (arctic blue) *Mach Turbo 243 (guava) *Mach Turbo 244 (tamarind) *Mach Turbo 245 (durian) *Mach Turbo 246 (lychee) *Mach Turbo 247 (zucchini) *Mach Turbo 248 (starfruit) *Mach Turbo 249 (mangosteen) *Mach Turbo 250 (cucumber) *Mach Turbo 251 (quince) *Mach Turbo 252 (wasabi) *Mach Turbo 253 (bistre) *Mach Turbo 254 (hibiscus) *Mach Turbo 255 (sapodilla) *Mach Turbo 256 (feijoa) *Mach Turbo 257 (peanut) *Mach Turbo 258 (beet red) *Mach Turbo ∞ (rainbow) Category:Arsenal Category:Lists